


the first night

by stories_for_h0rny_guyS



Category: Original Work
Genre: Face-Sitting, Farting, Forest Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Scent Kink, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Summer Camp, musk, teenage boys, true story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories_for_h0rny_guyS/pseuds/stories_for_h0rny_guyS
Summary: this is a true story of how I lost my virginity , I tried to leave much of the backstory out, the sex starts on chapter two





	1. A bit of history

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so forgive my shitty grammar

i was 13 at the time , i was at my school summer camp with my best friend anthony , we had met in 7th grade and became friends instantly . i just came out of the closet and everyone was very supportive of it , but anthony understood, he was gay aswell and had been open about it for years . i didnt tell him but i had a massive crush on him, i dont know what it was ; his soft wavy hair , his small cute butt , his soothing voice or his playfull and as i would find out soon , very dirty. we were on summer camp with the school , tocut costs we decided to share a tent and we set it up a fair bit away from camp as we like our privacy and that would be usefull fopr the eventfull night that was to come.


	2. The Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exploring our sexuality and anthony pulls some dirty pranks

we had been in the forest for about 2 weeks now and had no shower and all we could smell was eachothers sweat and our pure musk enveloped the tent , i was getting horny all the time because of it , but couldnt show anthony in case he thought i was a creep. it was especially hard to hide it when we were getting changed together . if only something could happen between us , even if it was only once, it was an unusually warm day and we had spent most of the day walking about so we were sweatier than usual and we had nothing to clean oursellves with, i could see his flat smooth chest through his shirt. i was tired and decided to go to sleep early but anthony being the playfull boy he is , he decided to pull a prank on me .he pulled his shoe off his foot , his feet musk instantly escaped and he put it on my face. ohhh the stink was one i will never forget , the saltiness and stink combined woke me up to a nice supprise. i pretended to be annoyed and threw the shoe back at him and lied down to sleep again , this time i had to position myself carefully as to nopt show my boner , i wasnt sleep for long when anthony decided to go further.


	3. The Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony sits on my face and cums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been trying to add in paragraphs but I might not be doing it so well :/

i woke my eyes to a similiar stench but something much better my nose was nestled in anthonys sweaty , dirty and moist butt crack, i wanted to start licking his smooth hairless asshole so much but i decided against it , if he thought i was still asleep then i could experieace for longer but i felt my erection coming back , i didnt know what to do , if he saw my boner he would have thought i was a perv and if i tried to hide it he would know i was awake, i decided to just continue and hope he doesnt notice, i then heard his soothing voice muffled by his two cheeks ask "are you awake?, I can see your boner" I froze , I didn't know what to say if anything then I heard him speak again " I do too" without thinking my tongue left my mouth and it started rubbing up and down his butt-crack , Anthony moaned softly , I couldn't believe he felt this way, all I could taste was Anthony salty sweat he started to jerk of slowly , his balls hung unusually low and I felt them hit my chin as he tugged on his cock. I was in heaven.

I must've been rimming him for about ten minutes when he started to moan louder and started to jerk faster , by this time I was tongue fucking him , my wet , hot tongue in his stinky , pungent hole it was starting to flex and contract as he started to cum i heard a groan , not from his mouth but from inside him , then his hole opened around my tongue and then his hole was opening and a wave of warm , stinky gas came out with a low raspy rumble, this was the sexiest thing yet , the smell was intoxicating and left me wanting more . immediately afterwards I felt a warm liquid squirt all over my chests Anthony grinded his ass along my face.


	4. Fucking Anthony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fuck Anthony and cum inside him

He scoops up his cum with his soft hands , one of them goes over to his cock and rubs it , pulling out a couple more drops, the other cum covered hands went down my pants towards my tenting erection , he starts to lift his butt off my face and says "we need to do something about your boner" as he rubs my cock he bends over , his two rosy cheeks , separated by his butt crack and his cute tight hole , ready to be fucked . I put my dick up against his ass and started to rub it against his butthole , he was so sweaty and moist that we didn't need lube

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> comment what u want me to do next I will probs do it lol


End file.
